Let's Get Hairy Too
by paintyourwings
Summary: Shawn and Gus agree to take side's with Stiles Stilinski on a case in Santa Barbra, that could be involving a werewolf. However Shawn start's to assume that, someone is possibly faking werewolf attacks, just to cover up the crime that was committed.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note; This idea came to my mind, after watching the psych ep 'Let's Get Hairy', and figured why not do a Psych and Teen Wolf fic? And my apologies if this chapter, is kinda short - next one will be longer.

FYI; I know Stiles' father doesn't have a name, but I figured to give him the one that's rumored to be his name.

Disclaimer; I do NOT own Teen Wolf, nor do I own Psych. Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff Davis, and Psych belongs to Steve Franks. I just own this fic.

Title; Let's Get Hairy Too.

-Quick Summary-

Shawn and Gus agree to take side's with Stiles Stilinski on a case in Santa Barbra, that could be involving a werewolf. However Shawn start's to assume that, someone is possibly faking werewolf attacks just to cover up the crime that was committed.

-Chapter 1; A Possible 187.-

Summer has finally come in Beacon Hills California, and it was a hot and sticky Saturday morning; it only seemed like summer was far away.. Well, for Stiles that is. Especially when he's had one heck of a year. He was just relieved that the nefarious Nogitsune spirit was set free from his body, and destroyed once and for all. But right now he was helping his father getting ready for a trip to Santa Barbra Cali, his father had gotten a call from their police station; stating that they needed some more help. And he would be filling in for officer Buzz McNab. Stiles was just glad his dad aloud him to go along with him on a trip, then again Sheriff Stilinski _didn't_ trust Stiles being home by himself for two weeks. Especially with all of the supernaturalness that goes on in this town, Sheriff Stilinski wanted his home in one piece.

"Dad, for the last time everthing is packed!" Stiles exclaimed browsing through the bags in the trunk of his father's car, making sure everything is packed. From clothes, to snacks, and bathroom products, he even made sure he had his adderall packed, and ready to go. He found the bag with the snacks, grabbed them and looped the bag on his arm. Figuring he would be needing something to keep his stomach quiet on the way there.

Stiles was just glad that he was able to go on this trip with his father, it was an opportunity to see a new town; he knew he would be exploring every corner of Santa Barbra if he could. Along with trying to find a crime scene that he could stick his nose in to, he couldn't wait to get on the road even if the only thing he would be seeing for a few hours would be the highway with car's going at the speed, of sixty miles per-hour.

"Is my - "Sheriff Stilinski was going to ask about something, but rolled his eyes once Stiles interrupted a second time..

"Yes, your red dufflebag is in there! So is your suitcase, and your second uniform." Stiles said sounding a bit irked as he closed the trunk, practically slamming it shut. As the bag with the snacks dangled on his right arm.

Sheriff Stilinski headed over towards the front of his car, and opened up the passenger side. "Now remember, we're ... or I'll, be in Santa Barbra for business. So you can pretty much explore the town on your own." he ordered and sounded very seriously.

Stiles wore a goofy grin. "Got it. So there's no staying out of trouble speech either?" he talked with his hand.

Sheriff Stilinski shot his son a glare and wore an amused smirk. "No, since I'm aware you may get in to some kind of trouble while we're there." he took his arm off of the pure white car door, and sat in side.

Stiles beamed as he ran around the front of the car, he opened up the passenger side; scooted himself in, closed the door - and buckled himself in. He sat the bag of goodies down below his seat. He leaned back fishing out his smart phone that was fully charged, and sent forward text to Scott, Lydia, and Kira letting them know he was on his way. He also included in the text 'Don't let anything with in the supernatural happen while I'm gone.'

After a few hour's have passed, the Stilinski's were already on the road. Stiles had his elbow resting on the car door, while he held his head with his hand. And wore a 'bored' expression on his face. Sure he had his cell phone to keep him busy, but seeing the only thing he was seeing the same setting, for the past few hours which was the main high way. The only thing that pleased him was, his dad had one good radio station on.

"How much longer to Santa Barbra?" inquired Stiles while looking at a brochure. "Say's here it's a seaside town, and you can walk to everything!"

Sheriff Stilinski was just pleased that Stiles didn't constantly ask that question. "We should be approaching the turn off soon. So I say, we should be there in another hour or so."

"Thank god!" Stiles exclaimed as he sighed with relief. He nearly jumped out of his skin after he felt his phone vibrate on his leg. He picked it up noticing it was a text message from Lydia.

'Have a fun two weeks vacation.' he read the message to himself and grinned.

"OH! Dad, can we stop at Sonic?" Stiles inquired hearing his stomach growl, after he noticed his dad passed a sign for the sonic drive in restaurant.

Sheriff Stilinski did a double take looking at his son, then back on the road. "NO, plus you brought goodies along. Munch on those snyder buffalo wing pretzels."

Stiles made a face at his dad as he grabbed the bag of chips and pretzels that was resting below his feet. He browsed through till he found the bag of buffalo wing pretzels, and grabbed the bag. He opened it up and began to munch on them as he could feel, a spicy taste on his tongue.

"But on the way home, we're stopping at sonic." Stiles spoke as he chewed on the one side of his mouth.

"Fine." Sheriff Stilinski gave in to the deal.

Stiles wished he would've suggested to follow his father in his jeep, but his father disagreed with that idea, in case he would get lost in traffic because of how backed up it was earlier, due to road work. Plus his father needed the police car for work, so Stiles couldn't argue with that... As much as Stiles loves his jeep, he just hoped that no one would touch it while he was away. Then again it is locked up in the garage.. And Stiles could /always/ rent a jeep while he's here.

Five o'clock in the after noon has finally arrived the sun was high in the sky as it brightened up the sea side town, as Stiles and his father have finally made it to Santa Barbra. Stiles noticed right away that it was a seaside town, unlike Beacon Hills that's surrounded by a forest. It was nice to see a new change in scenery, and Stiles couldn't wait to get out and explore the city, along with trying to find some kind of trouble he could get himself in to. Like always.

Stiles perked up after hearing his father's radio suddenly go off.

"1-15, we've got a 187 near, a fielded area. Please report." the woman announced.

"Roger that." another male voice replied to the call.

"Looks like you might of lucked out son." Sheriff Stilinski said as he slammed his foot on the gas peddle taking off in full speed.

"But the homicide might of not, been done by something with in the supernatural." Stiles pointed out wearing a grin as he folded, the bag of snyder's buffalo wing pretzels, and placed them back in the bag.

Moments later, the Stilinski's arrived at the crime scene; as Stiles glanced around noticing different cop car's pulling up at the crime scene as one officer, started to block the area off with yellow police tape. Stiles got out of the passenger side of the car and slammed his door shut, as he followed his dad over to the crime scene where one female FBI agent with blonde hair wearing shades, was standing next to a taller man who was also wearing a suit. And Stiles could've sworn he looked like Mr Bean. But he didn't want to say anything aloud, in case he would get on the officer's nerve.

Then again that is Shawn Spencer's main job, to get on Lassie's nerves. But Shawn doesn't even have to try, since Lassie just get's easily annoyed by Shawn and Gus. Even if they don't say anything right away, Lassie just wear's that scowling look most of the time.

"What do you think could've happened?" Juliet questioned Lassiter, as she looked at him once then back at the crime scene; as she ducked under the yellow police tape approaching the body of a male victim, who was laying on a dirted road.

Lassiter shrugged, following his partner to get a closer look, at the crime scene. "Animal attack? Even if it's a 187, we can't just take a wild animal in to custody."

Juliet chuckled. "We'd have to put the animal out first, in order to get it into interrogation." she joked.

Lassiter smirked even if he was resisting a chuckle from Juliet's comment. "What ever kind of animal did this, it attacked the victim with teeth first, then claws."

Sherrif Stilinski signaled for Stiles to stay back, as he lifted the yellow police tape up joining the two agents at the crime scene.

"what do we've got here?" Sheriff Stilinski inquired one of them.

"Our John Doe was murdered by an animal of some sort. And before I forget, I assume you're the officer filling in for McNab?" Juliet questioned him.

Sheriff Stilinski nodded in response. "Yes, I'm John Stilinski by the way, and that teen over there is my son Stiles." he introduced himself.

Juliet looked over at the brown haired teen almost wearing the same hair style as Shawn. He waved at the female officer, but noticed the man standing next to her roll his eye's. Stiles turned his head after he heard another car door slam shut, he noticed two men around the same height approaching the crime scene; and he figured they were also apart of the Santa Barbra Police Department. However, the man with the short brown hair was also a Psychic detective and has his own business.

"I'm Juliet O'Hara and this is my partner Carlton Lassiter - " but she was suddenly cut off.

"Or as I like to call him, Lassie." Shawn interrupted, as he and Gus approached the scene.

"And who are you?" John inquired the adult who just interrupted the convo.

"I'm Psychic Detective Shawn Spencer and this is my associate, " he paused for a minute

"Out of all the nick-names you've given me in the past, you've finally ran out of idea's?" Gus inquired seeming rather surprised.

"Ace Ventura." Shawn finally came up with something.

Gus rolled his eyes. "I prefer to be called Gus."

Stiles chuckled but covered it up with a cough as he took out his cell phone and texted Scott, about the current investigation. He wondered if there were actually /wolves/ in California, but then again the only ones were in Beacon Hills and apart of Scott's pack. Even if his pack is made up, of different supernatural creatures such as a Banshee, Kitsune, and a Were-coyote. He wasn't being so skeptic about this at all, and he knew if an animal with sharp pointy teeth, and claw's came in to play, he knew it might be a wolf. Plus he could always blame Peter Hale, mostly because he dislikes him.

"So what do we have here?" Shawn inquired kneeling down next to the body as the vision in his head darkened, with white spots poping out the important clues. So far, he saw claw mark's on the arm and neck, a blood stain on the man's shirt, that was wripped. But he could tell something didn't seem right.

"This man was potentially attacked by an animal, we don't know what kind of an animal it was. But judging by the attack, this wasn't done by a bear." Juliet explained as she shifted her eyes back and fourth between them. After he was done examining the area, he rose back up and went over to stand next to Gus.

"A WOLF!" Stiles exclaimed at random after he had over hear the conversation, as all eyes went on him in an awkward stare.

"A wolf?" Lassiter sounded skeptic. "There are no wolves in California, Stilinski."

Stiles lifted up the yellow police tape entering the crime scene. "That's the only logical explanation! If you don't believe me, I can tell you a few stories about a woman - " but his father cuffed his hand covering Stiles' mouth to keep him quiet, since he was going to explain the murder of Laura Hale. Once Stiles went quiet, his father uncovered his mouth.

Shawn exchanged a glance with Gus."Looks like it's Dejavu all over again..." whispered Shawn remembering their one case about someone who made a man believe he was turning in to a werewolf.

"Either that, or something smells fishy about this." Gus replied.

"Nah, that's just the dead corpse you're smelling." Shawn mentioned patting Gus on the shoulder.

"It doesn't smell like fish Shawn." Gus argued as he put his attention to the other officers.

"I just don't know if we should take this case or not." Lassiter said his voice sounded a bit unsure.

"I think you should, if the police report called it as a 187, then it needs to be investigated." Sherrif Stilinski suggested. "I've seen many case's like this back home, and this person was in fact murdered."

"But dad! You know, what I know, what we both know, what committed that crime!" Stiles argued. He took out his phone as he snapped a few photos of the body, but then looked up noticing Lassiter was giving him a scowling look.

"Say cheese." Stiles said at random taking a snap shot of Lassie, as then left the crime scene standing behind the yellow police tape. And he texted the photo's to Scott, and the one of Lassie which captioned 'Meet the Mr Bean look alike.'.

His father didn't say another word as he looked at Juliet and Lassiter.

Shawn watched the teenager walk off but some how the psychic knew Stiles could be on to at least something, and he figured the best way to do so, is to team up with the younger Stilinski on this case.

"You know what, I think this case calls for a bet." Shawn mentioned clicking his finger tips together.

"As in, we try to prove Stiles is right, while they try to prove they're right?" Gus inquired.

"Correctomundo my friend!" Shawn exclaimed. "So what do ya say? Shall we call it a war?"

"I guess that will work out, but you've got to have great evidence, and try to prove it was a potential animal attack." Juliet agreed.

"Done deal, come on Gus, let's go have a chit chat with ..."

"Stiles." Sheriff Stilinski mentioned..

Shawn walked over to the yellow police tape as he lifted it up, walking under it as Gus followed from behind. "Stiles?"

Stiles looked up from his phone. "Are you guy's assuming that the animal attack is a crazy idea?"

Gus shook his head no. "We're going to be taking your side on this case," he says. "We've been apart of a few supernatural case's in the past, but like Juliet said we just gotta prove a..."

"Werewolf." Stiles interrupted in a whisper.

"Is the potential killer. Then again it might turn out like our last case, with a werewolf." Shawn explained.

Stiles sighed with relief. "Plus I over heard you're a psychic?"

"Indeed, so come on you're going to be spending time with us." Shawn said, as the trio walked over to the blue berry.

Stiles put his phone in to his pocket, as he opened the back door to the small blue car, and he scooted himself in.


	2. Follow Your Nose

Author's note; Thank you for the reviews! I am going to continue this story, and I know people are asking for Scott and his pack to show. But you'll have to wait till the later chapters. ^_^ I'm also working on another crossover fic involving Phil Of The Future. I know this fic is going in to different point of views, but its mostly focusing around Stiles. My apologies if this chapter is kinda short, then again the less info revealed means more guessing for the reader. :3

P.S; Be on the look out for a Rizzoli and Isles reference! Also, the dot in Mr is not a constant typo, this site likes to delete the word if there's a dot in front of it.

-Chapter 2; Follow Your Nose. -

Shawn was starting to get some what annoyed after he heard Stiles phone go off for the second time, he was wondering if Stiles was discussing the case with his fiend; especially when he had taken photo's of the crime scene. But Shawn did admit to himself that he did find it amusing after Stiles, took a photo of Lassiter, at least he would be getting along with Stiles since they've got the same personality... Except, Stiles is a lot more sarcastic.

Shawn turned around to face Stiles, after the phone went off for the third time. "Who are you texting to?"

Gus did a double take looking at Shawn, then back at the road. "Don't be nosy Shawn, then again you're always nosey."

Stiles looked up from his phone. "If you're that nosy, I'm texting my friend about the case." he admitted, but he wasn't so sure if he should tell them Scott is a werewolf. Then again he could always make an excuse, and say Scott found out some info from Deaton, Beacon Hills' animal clinic.

"And what did your friend say about the case?" Shawn asked.

"He said that the attack was definetly, done by an animmal." Stiles said reading the previous text from Scott.

"How is he so sure?" Gus inquired looking up at the mirror.

"Claw marks, bite on the neck, isn't it obvious?" said Stiles sardonically. "Where are we suppose to be going anyways?"

"Another foresty area in Santa Barbra, to see if we can track down the wolf. Or potential wolf." Shawn replied to Stiles' question.

Stiles smiled, for once he wasn't so annoyed like he would be with the coach, or someone else who would get on his nerves which would kick in his 'I don't like him' mode. But some how Stiles knew this day in Santa Barbra wasn't going to be that bad, in relation too he hopes that this killing was done by a potential wolf.

During the ride out to the forest, Stiles continued to chat with Scott by text about the case; while he listened to Shawn and Gus argue about something. Even Deaton has comfirmed that the attack has been done by an animal, but Stiles just brainstormed, he knew it couldn't of been done by Peter or Derek Hale considering; Peter's been some what of a good boy and staying out of the murdering busniess. And it's not even Derek since he has never committed a crime, even if he was accused of murdering Laura Hale.

Then again Stiles knew Derek and Peter aren't even in Santa Barbra at the moment, since Scott did say he was going to ask them about this case as well.

"I'm telling you this Gus, I do smell my favorite pretzels!" Shawn argued with his best friend once again, especially when he's referring to his favorite Snyder's Buffalo wing pretzel bites.

Stiles snapped his head up looking at the front of the car. "What kind?"

"Snyder's buffalo wing." Shawn replied.

Stiles breathed on his own palm then held it up to his nose, now the conclusion of the argument clicked. "I actually had those exact pretzels on the way here," he paused. "Dang it, I should've brought the bag with me!"

"I TOLD YOU." Shawn rubbed it in. "I've been smelling that smell ever since, he joined us. So no it wasn't a ghostly aroma." he continued on . "Nor it wasn't my nose working over board on an empty stomach."

Gus rolled his eyes as he looked up at the mirror then back on the road. "Shawn is obsessed with those pretzels, along with pineapple flavored drinks and snacks."

"Good to know." Stiles replied as he looked back down at his smart phone after it dinged with a notification tone. He read the text to himself, which said that Scott was on his way to Derek's loft.

"OH!" Stiles exclaimed as a lightbulb went on inside of his head. "After we head too the woods, why don't we check out the autopsy? And see what the report says?"

"That would actually be a good idea, I don't think Lassie and Jules will be heading there next." Gus agreed with Stiles' idea. "Plus I assume Woody is working, so he should let us right in."

A few minutes later, the Blue berry arrived parking in front of the forest's entrance, as the three guy's got out of it, closing their indivual doors, and proceeded in to the wooded area. Stiles sighed heavenly as he inhaled the forest air, while looking up noticing the trees covered the summer sky; and the shade from the tree's caused a cooler air since it had to be like, close to ninety today; but half of the battle was the hummidity.

"So the first thing we need to look for is - " Shawn started yet Stiles cut him off.

"Wolf prints, and dragging tracks. Since the man could've been attacked in this wooded area, though someone found the body, dragged him to the car; dumped him in the trunk and tossed him on the dusty road." Stiles explained a potential theory.

Gus exchanged a quick glance with Shawn seeming rather impressed with Stiles' potential theory. "You really know your detective work well."

"I help my dad a lot back home in Beacon Hills with crime case's, so you can say I'm kind of a teenage sleuth." Stiles mentioned as he grinned proudly.

"Do you have a lot of wolf case's back home?" Shawn asked him.

Stiles was really unsure in relation too how to explain some of the case's back home, when it comes to the supernatural with in the town. Especially since Stiles and the rest of Scott's pack, do keep their supernatural powers a secret. Even though most of the parent's have eventually found out. The only two humans of Scotts pack were Allison, and Stiles; but Stiles frowned just thinking about Allison cause of how sad her death was.

"Oh, yeah... Tons of wolf case's.." Stiles' voice was filled with sarcasm, neatherless he wasn't telling a fib. "How about in Santa Barbra?"

The vision in Shawn's head darkened as he scanned the forest ground for any unsual prints. "We had one case, where one was assuming he was turning in to a werewolf everynight of the full moon, however it turns out that it was someone making him think he was a werewolf."

"Like the man was drugged, and he would wake up in the strangest places?" Stiles asked.

Gus nodded in agreement. "Right, he even woke up in a closet inside of our office building."

"Wasn't he covered in balloons too?" Shawn inquired Gus trying to remember part of the case.

"Yep." Gus agreed.

Shawn continued to scan the grounds as a white glowing spot poped up in his head, he found two footprints that looked like they belong to a hiking boot; but as he looked up, he noticed the track didn't continue. "It looks like part of Stiles' theory is right, but something else seems suspicious."

Shawn, Gus and Stiles kneeled down looking to where Shawn was pointing at.

"There's two footprints, but no trail?" Stiles inquired sounding a bit baffled.

"Maybe someone erased the rest of the trail?" Gus suggested a theory.

"I hate to burst your bubble Gus, but that only works in Scooby-Doo." Shawn disagreed with Gus.

Stiles stood himself back up as he looked down at the boot tracks, then looked to his right; he noticed another set of tracks and he begun to follow them. "And here's the rest of the theory." he mentioned as he took out his cell phone then he snapped a few photos of the the tracks that went in a zig-zag pattern.

Shawn eyed Stiles suspiciously. "You're not psychic as well are you?"

Stiles looked at Shawn. "No, but it was one heck of a coincidence."

"More like a lucky guess." Gus chuckled as he stood himself back up.

"The only problem about this, if it was a wolf attack, then why are there hiking boot prints, instead of animal prints?" Shawn asked sounding confused.

Stiles exchanged a glance with Gus. "Perhaps the hiking boot prints belonged to the victim?"

"Though the victim didn't wear hiking boots, so who ever dragged the body away; must of been wearing hiking boots." Shawn argued, he seemed to be catching on that this could've been a fake were wolf attack, since there are no wolves in California.

"Maybe someone could've erased the wolf prints?" Gus was still going on with his theory.

Shawn rolled his eyes ignoring Gus' theory, however he wasn't ignoring it; since he used his right hand to brush away some of the dried up leaves trying to see if there were any wolf prints left behind.  
"No wolf prints, but I assume we should take Stiles' suggestion and head to autopsy." he says patting Stiles' theory. "You get to meet Woody."

The trio headed back to the car and took off to the Santa Barbra police department, and Shawn anticipated that they would beat Lassie and Jules there first so they could get going with interrogating different people about the case. Stiles could also tell Shawn seemed rather suspicious about this potential werewolf attack, perhaps there was more too this mystery and he hoped they weren't on a wild goose chase.

Moments later they've finall arrived at the police department, Stiles got out of the back as he closed the door shut then he followed Shawn and Gus inside. He noticed it was a similar set up to the one back home, except it was much lighter with the natural sunlight peering through the windows. Stiles made a left following behind Gus as they took the stairs down to autopsy, when they approached; Shawn knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Woody exclaimed allowing them to enter.

Shawn, Gus, and Stiles entered the autopsy room.

Stiles studied the room's set up, there was a metal table with a body covered up to it's head; with a white sheet, there were a few equipment on wheels standing up.

"Shawn, Gus good to see you two, I assume you and ughmmm.." Woody paused for a minute wondering who the teen with them was. "Who's he?"

"Stiles Stilinski. Son of Sherrif Stilinski." Shawn introduced Stiles. "And I assume three other's were here earlier?"

Woody shook his head no. "If you're asking about Juliet and Lassiter, they weren't here." he looked down at the body. "But I assume you're wanting to know how the man died?"

"Obviously Woody, just get on with it." Gus said trying not to sound like he's barking orders.

Woody removed the man's arm from under neath the sheet, but noticed Stiles seemed a bit squeamish, just by the face he was making. "You okay there?"

"Me? Oh yeah, " Stiles cleared his throat. "I'm fine, I'm use to seeing the dead bodies..." he was making some what of an excuse.

"If he faints, I'll just have Gus drag him out of here." Shawn chuckled as he looked at Gus who just shot Shawn a glare back.

"Anyways, on with the autopsy. This man was definetly murdered. These so called 'scratches' on his arm, were done by a sharp pointy thing." Woody began to explain as he lifted the arm up, showing the deep scratches. "And as for the bite mark's, oddly enough they look like they were done from fake teeth from a Halloween costume."

Stiles made another face as he felt Gus pat him on the shoulder. "What kind of a sharp pointy thing?" his stomach was starting to feel sour already.

"A knife, piece of glass, machete?" Shawn started to list some suggestions.

Getting light headed, Stiles was able to keep his focus as he blinked once trying to snap himself out of fainting. "Looks like it could be from a machete."

Everyone put their full focus on to Stiles, wondering how he knew that.

Woody put the arm down as he covered it with the sheet, he went over where the legs are and he pushed the sheet up once revealing the mans feet and ankle, but before he could speak; Shawn spoke up first.

"It's obvious that a wolf can't grip a human tightly." Shawn stated after noticing slight brusing around the ankle.

"Are you three saying that a werewolf could've done this?" Woody asked in surprise.

Gus nodded in agreement. "But judging by this report, like Woody mentioned it has to be murder..."

Woody headed over to the other side of the table revealing the other wound on the hand. "If a wolf was invol-"

A sudden THUD was to be heard as Gus looked down to his right noticing the brown haired teen had passed out, after Woody revealed the other arm. Gus thought his squeamish moments were bad enough when it comes to seeing way too much blood, although Gus doesn't get to the level where he would end up passing out; he would just go in to a state of shock, and Shawn, or anyone near him would have to slap him across the face to get him out of the trance; or like the one time - Gus ended up hitting Shawn as a reflex.

"Hmm, and I thought you were the squeamish one.." Shawn said looking down at Stiles. "Come on Gus, grab his arms, and I'll grab his legs. We've got all the info we need from here, so thank you Woodster."

Woody smiled as he watched Shawn and Gus pick up the teen and they carried Stiles out of the autopsy lab. Shawn and Gus continued to carry him, all the way towards the front of the police station, Yet Chief Vick looked out her window noticing the two carrying a young teenager, she wasn't wearing a scowling look; but she's rather curous to see what was going on. She sat up from her seat as she, proceeded out of her office and in to the hallway.

"Mr. Spencer!" Chief Vick rose her voice causing the man to jump and drop Stiles' legs.

Shawn turned to face Chief Vick. "Ughm hehe, funny story actually. We were just down in autopsy and Stiles here, fainted."

Gus was able to sit Stiles up on the one bench as he patted his face trying to get the teen to wake up. "He's helping us on a case, and his father is filling in for McNab." he explained.

"Ohh yes, Mr Stilinski right?" Chief Vick caught on. "And you three got yourselves stuck in the animal attack case already?"

"Indeed, and we assume the man wasn't attacked by an animal." Shawn mentioned wearing a proud grin.

Gus continued to pat Stiles on his face as he noticed the teen was starting to come through. "Someone murdered the John Doe."

Stiles rubbed the back of his head as he leaned forward trying to get his vision to come clear. "What the heck happened? And what's this about a murder?"

"You fainted, and the animal attack was actually a murder." Gus explained.

"He doesn't have anmesia does he?" Shawn asked noticing how Stiles is out of it.

"No Shawn, he's coming out of a daze from the faint." Gus explained. "And the wolf attack has been done by a human, we just don't know who the suspect is yet."

Stiles blinked twice getting his vision clearer. "Looks like Lassie and Juliet are right then, about it being a murder. "

"And where are the other three right now?" Chief Vick asked as she crossed her arms.

"Probably out interrogating people about the case, which is what we should be doing right now." Shawn said as he began to head towards the front door of the police department.

Stiles was able to sit up as he wibbled once, but kept his balance as he followed Gus, over too the front door; and the trio had left the building. Stiles was curious to where they were going to go next, he figured one place Shawn might be checking out is a warehouse; assuming the knife could've been stolen. Or they might be checking out a Halloween store, to see if a set of fangs were recently sold; in hopes to find out their first suspects name.

Luckily Stiles did take pictures so the store manager could remember who he or she sold an item to last, he's even texted Scott to let him know that the attack was done by a human instead of a wolf. And as usual Scott's response to the message was '_Want me and Lydia to come down to help out?_' Stiles did approve for them to come if they wanted, since he knew Lydia's banshee ability would come in handy for the case, and for Scott he could sniff out the killer.. Stiles chuckled quietly after that thought about Scott, since he was thinking of a blood hound as well.


End file.
